


A realm was not enough

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Marital Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna is tired of being the power behind the power behind the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A realm was not enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> Based on the headcanon of the lovely Tywinning.

“What can I do?” he asks her, his brow furrowing. There has to be something. He is the Hand of a king in captivity, the ruler of the realm in all but name and yet he is impotent as he watches her, veering from listlessness to irritability and back, growing ever more unhappy by the day.

“What can I do?” he asks again. He is not a man who often repeats himself but he needs some response from her, some instruction on what he can do in order to make her happy. There has to be some victory he can win, some wonder he can accomplish; he is Tywin Lannister and failure is not a prospect he entertains.

“Nothing. There is not a single thing you can do for me now except leave me be” she says coldly.

He’s yet to hear her say a single word she hasn’t meant and so he takes the words on face value; returns to King’s Landing within the week.


End file.
